Magus Wars : Courtesy
Magus Wars : Courtesy is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of Divine Servant Endymion. It is a sequel to Magus Wars : Control. Story A Surprising Summon Endymion is accidentally summoned in the house of Pristine Persona and her mother Lin, with a childlike appearance. Although at first surprised and quite annoyed, his interest in Pristine's seeming supernatural abilities make him agree to stay with her briefly. As she leads him to her occultism club, he quickly assumes its direction, charming and commanding Urania Belotchkine, Anne Uki and Monique de Rais. Monique then tells Endymion of a war started by her brother Francois de Rais who, under the orders of Dystopia, seeks to annihilate all of existence with his wish. The group is then taunted by a Black Queen who claims to have kidnapped Lin. Seeking to control the situation, Endymion departs in order to find other servants, assisted by Pristine, Urania, and Urania's servant Blackstar Sworn. Conquest and Trials Endymion's group confronts briefly Sunset, another Divine Servant, at the neighboring arcade, before being attacked by Belladonna Crescent whom they shoot down. However, she is then retrieved by the enigmatic Ellemiah who takes her back before a weakened Endymion can stop her. Soon after, Pristine accidentally summons another individual - that is, Ikendu, the Taurus key desired by Francois. As Ikendu playfully teases the childlike Endymion, the pair is suddenly attacked with Urania and Blackstar kidnapped. Endymion and Ikendu seek to retrieve them as well as Lin, fighting a mysterious Servant in the process. Endymion uses a copy of Rule Breaker in order to free said servant - Hua Mulan - from Francois's orders, then frees the Lin and Urania, but Blackstar has already been defeated. Endymion's next step is to investigate Lin and Pristine's ascendance, which causes him to encounter once more the individual known as Merlin. Merlin explains that Lin and Pristine are made from the same matter as the Holy Grail, as vessels of pure mana. Endymion, fascinated by the process, resolves to take Pristine and Lin as his own, but must then hurry as the other part of his group is attacked. Facing the Uncertainty Endymion rushes only to see Anne and Monique unconscious, their servants Aneski Olank-Meeus and Aki Mori taken. They explain they were saved by Ellemiah; Endymion resolves to protect them by hiding everyone but him, Mulan and Ikendu in Archadeia. He then strives to encounter the two last participants in the massive war, the first of which, DIL of Capricorn, is apparently hosting a concert. At the concert, Endymion fights DIL, a conceptual entity whose hatred of male humans has caused her to attempt to wipe them out after what they had done to her. Endymion eventually manages to quell her wrath and allows her, as well as her controlled master Felicya of Constiel, to rest. He then briefly glimpses the extremely unlucky Atlas before she quickly leaves after being attacked by a resurrected Belladonna. Ambushes and Chaos By the time Endymion and Ikendu crush Belladonna, Ikendu is sniped by the Black Queen with a power-neutralizing device which is then used by Francois to kill her using Blackstar's bullet. This of course enrages Endymion who unleashes his full power by absorbing part of Ikendu's mana, summoning several Sephiras to help him with his task, pushing Francois to his limit and forcing him to summon Dystopia herself in self-defense. Endymion and Dystopia clash, a conflict of ideals between one who views himself as an agent of rebellion and change and a fatalistic embodiment of the cycle's end, facing each other as their weapons clash. As Dystopia mockingly tears apart everything Endymion owns, the king understands, with Pristine's help, the true difference between him and Dystopia, even in despair - that he is not alone. With the help of his Masters, Sephiras and fellow servants, Endymion's Elis breaks free from Dystopia's influence and allows him to restore whatever worlds Dystopia broke to spite him, before returning victorious from the battle. Satisfied with the outcome, Endymion returns to Archadeia, taking Pristine, Lin, Urania, Anne, Felicia, Monique, Mulan, DIL and the Black Queen Chroma with him. Characters * Pristine Persona * Lin Persona * Urania Belotchkine * Anne Uki * Felicya of Constiel * Monique de Rais * Francois de Rais * Hua Mulan (Aries) * Ikendu (Taurus) * Belladonna Crescent (Cancer) * Chroma Chao (Gemini) * Sunset (Virgo) * Endymion (Leo) * Aki Mori (Libra) * Aneski Olank-Meeus (Scorpio) * Blackstar Sworn (Sagittarius) * DIL (Capricorn) * Atlas (Aquarius) * Ellemiah (Pisces) * Dystopia (Ophiuchus) Trivia * The Courtesy aspect of the war is tied to Endymion's honor-bound behavior. Category:Storyline Category:Interra